Mimmy
' Mimmy White' is Hello Kitty's cute and beautiful twin sister and playmate, and one of main characters in Hello yoshi franchise. Mimmy wears a yellow bow on her left ear while Kitty wears a red bow on her right and is also mouthless like her sister. Mimmy seems to have a slightly less outgoing, but more polite and thoughtful personality than Kitty does, and they seem to highly enjoy each other's company. She is a princess of shining sun and one of hello yoshi coolest FamilyEdit Mimmy is the twin of Hello Kitty. She also has a mom and a dad. Her grandma and grandpa are also often shown. They live in London in a small house, she was born in Cinderella's castle of the Solaria. Fairy form Mimmy, as Fairy of the Sun and Moon/Fairy of the Shining Sun, has Sun-based and Moon-based powers.Mimmy's attacks are mainly based around light and heat, which can be explained by her connection to the Sun. Mimmy can throw blasts of sunlight energy and can make balls of solar heat, which occasionally have the ability to burns things. She has orange-yellow butterfly like wings and yellow-orange metattic fluffy clothes History Mimmy was born along with her twin sister Kitty in London, the Solaria's country, Mimmy and Kitty's childhood live in Solaria and her grandparents had a photos about her family: take a bath, take a walk in the park with a carriage, take a birthday party, take a picnic with their mother, going to swimming pool with their father and take a christmas day When she has 11 year old, Mimmy teaches her twin sister Kitty to learn every fairytale and every world of Solaria everr education hello_kitty_seasons_for_wii-434199-1290591819-e1308530398199.png a92e475a34083af4123848a91d7b6914.jpg Mimmy white.PNG mimi.jpg|Anime Mimmy alt.PNG Mimmy.png|WOHY Mimmy Paper Mimmy.png|Paper Mimmy Mimmy RPG artwork.png|Mimmy HYRPG Mimmyc.png cat mimmy.png|Mimmy in Hello yoshi 3D world Mimmychibi.png Mimmy dreamix.PNG Mimmy ga.png|Astronaut Mimmy Mimmy and yellow sprixie.PNG Mimmy warrior light.PNG|Mimy in Hello yoshi Back to the multiverse mimmy charmix.PNG Mimmy special.png Mimmyski.PNG Mimmy mega.png Mimmyfish.PNG Mimmy girl.PNG Mimmy (2).png Mimmy sparklix.PNG Mimmyu.PNG 130131.jpg Mimmy falls down.PNG Yoshi, Tessie bear and Mimmy.png Yoshi and Mimmy in Kitchen.PNG Mimmy reading book.PNG Mimmy xmas.PNG Mimmy duper ultra.PNG|Super Mimmy Mimmy woman.png|Mimmy equestria Fire Mimmy.PNG Tanooki Mimmy.PNG Boomerang Mimmy.PNG Small Mimmy.PNG|Baby Mimmy Mimmy pose.png Mimmy with teddy.png|Mimmy & Teddy Mimmy the fairy.PNG Cabeleira de Mimmy.png Mimmy model.jpg Mimmy the sun or star.PNG Sprite Mimmy.png Mimmy with sax.png Magical Mimmy.png Mimmy white - Cópia.PNG Hello yoshi go to the another Multiverse.PNG Mimmy kart.png Mimmy young woman.png Mimmy go.png New Mimi.png Pagan Mimmy.png Super Mimmy.PNG Mimmy go (2).PNG mimmy t.PNG Mimmy beach.PNG Mimmy pajamas.PNG Mimmy rio2016.png Mimmy fairy of the shining sun.png|Fairy of the shining sun Cute Mimmy.png|Mimmy anime Mimmy pose.PNG Mimmy look.png Mimmy's bike.gif Mimmy Odyssix.png|Mimmy Odyssix Webp mimmy.gif Princess Mimmy.png Human Mimmy.png|Human Mimmy Mimmy the princess.PNG|Mimmy's download Gymnastics Mimmy.png Princess Mimmy white.png Play Mimmy.png Mimmy 2D.png New Fashion Mimmy.PNG tumblr_lsvr6cY2Af1qfcqtuo1_500.png|Human Mimmy and Kitty Mimmy new.png Mimmy and Cappy.png Roller Mimmy.png Ludwig kiss Mimmy.png|Ludwig kisses Mimmy Mimmy and Daniel.png Mimantasma.png Mimmy traveller 1.png Mimmy traveller 2.png Mimmy ultra.png Mimmy super.png Mimmy harmonix.png Naked Mimmy.png Mermaid Mimmy.png Squad Mimmy.png Mimmy new look.png old school mimmy.png|3D Classic Mimmy Captured Mimmy.png Raccon Mimmy.png Mimmy and teddy bear.png Miitopia Mimmy.png 2D Band Mimmy.png|Mimmy the sax girly MiMMY 2D new.png Mimmy christmas.png Mimmy white.png|Mimmy from Miitopia Queen Mimmy.PNG Daniel kiss Mimmy.png Mimmy wai.png Bowser kidnapes Yoshi, Tessie and Mimmy.PNG Hello yoshi Group.PNG Hello Yoshi Cutties.png Yoshi, Tessie and Mimmy, the damsels in distresses.png Mimmy back.png Unga Bunga.PNG Angry Mimmy.png Mimmy ang.png Mimmy ele.png Believix Mimmy.png Mimmy_enchatix.png Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Fairies Category:Princesses Category:Hello yoshi Category:Nice characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Royalty Category:Miitopia Category:Adults